vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lysandre
|-|Lysandre= |-|Wearing the Lysandre Machine= Summary Lysandre (Japanese: フラダリ Fuladari) is the leader of Team Flare and the main antagonist of Pokémon X and Y. Formerly the student of Professor Sycamore, he later went on to found Lysandre Labs and create the Holo Caster. At some point in the future, Lysandre was convinced of humanity's stupidity and became misanthropic, generating his desire to wipe the world of all humans and Pokémon not affiliated with Team Flare through the use of his ancestor's Ultimate Weapon. However, thanks to the efforts of Calem/Serena, he is stopped right before the weapon’s activation, but even after their attempts to convince him that the world is not as bad as he thinks, Lysandre rejects the idea and tries to kill them by detonating the Ultimate Weapon with what little power remains in it. While Calem/Serena escape the explosion, Lysandre is presumed dead and Team Flare disbands. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-A, High 7-A with Mega Gyarados | At least 5-B, likely 4-B Name: Lysandre Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Male for his Pokèmon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Leader of Team Flare, Member of Team Rainbow Rocket (In Ultra Sun and Moon) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Martial Arts, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Earth and Darkness based attacks to Mienshao, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Resistance to Darkness-based attacks and Soul Manipulation to Honchkrow, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation (Upwards of 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit), Darkness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Ice and Fire based attacks Pyroar, Statistics Reduction, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Resistance to Fire and Water based attacks Gyarados | Martial Arts Mienshao, Flight, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis Honchkrow, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation Pyroar, Statistics Reduction, Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth and Rock Manipulation Gyarados, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis Xerneas, Air Manipulation, Telekinesis, Shadow Manipulation Yveltal (Xerneas and Yveltal have other abilities) Attack Potency: Street level | At least Mountain level+ (Much stronger than almost all of Kalos Gym Leaders. Owns a well-trained Gyarados, which he's capable of Mega Evolving, but is weaker than Wulfric), Large Mountain level with Mega Gyarados | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level (Commands Xerneas or Yveltal) Speed: Peak Human | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than Olympia) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 100 | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Mountain Class+, Large Mountain Class with Mega Gyarados | At least Planet Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: Street level | At least Mountain level+,Large Mountain level with Mega Gyarados | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level Stamina: High | Very high for his team. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range to extended melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range to extended melee range, Planetary with Xerneas or Yveltal. Standard Equipment: Lysandre Machine, Pokéballs, Mega Ring Intelligence: Gifted (Skilled leader due to being the boss of Team Flare, was the owner of Lysandre Labs and the creator of the Holo Caster) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. | Xerneas is weak to Steel and Poison Type moves, Yveltal is weak to Rock, Electric, Fairy, and Ice Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Here are all of Lysandre Pokémon Moves. Key: By Himself | Pokèmon Team (Gen 6) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 7) Pokémon Teams Lysandre Labs 619Mienfoo.png|Mienfoo, The Martial Arts Pokémon. Murkrow.png|Murkrow, The Darkness Pokémon. 668Pyroar-Male.png|Pyroar, The Royal Pokémon. 130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon. Team Flare Secret HQ 620Mienshao.png|Mienshao, The Martial Arts Pokémon. 430Honchkrow.png|Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon. 668Pyroar-Male.png|Pyroar, The Royal Pokémon. 130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon. Team Rocket’s Castle 620Mienshao.png|Mienshao, The Martial Arts Pokémon. 430Honchkrow.png|Honchkrow, The Big Boss Pokémon. 668Pyroar-Male.png|Pyroar, The Royal Pokémon. 130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon. 900px-716Xerneas.png|Xerneas, The Life Pokémon. 900px-717Yveltal.png|Or Yveltal, The Destruction Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4